Boyan Isana
"Boyan Isana" is a former Mountain Dwarf Artificer/Rogue who briefly adventured with Lute Crate in Stilben. He was played by Tyler Boyce. History The Exile of House Singstone Boyan's family traces its ancestry back to Kraghammer. The Isana family was once House Singstone: smiths and lesser nobles in service to House Bronzegrip. Though the Brawler's League was banned in Kraghammer after the fall of the Drassig dynasty, the Singstones secretly kept organizing matches. When Lord Singstone was caught organizing one such match (as well as stealing from a temple to the Allhammer), the whole house was exiled from the Dwarven city. The family made its way to the Menagerie Coast, where the Dwarves established themselves with one of the local merchant guilds in Port Damali. The family changed their name and eventually started up "Isana Expeditions": a trading post for antiques and artifacts from around the world. The Merchant-Prince of Port Damali While some in the Isana family long to return to their ancestral lives in Kraghammer, Boyan has no loyalty or love for the Dwarven kingdom. On the outside, Boyan appears to be the idle younger brother. While his older brother Kit deals with the guilds and runs the family business, Boyan is often found telling wild stories in taverns for free drinks. Secretly, Boyan is a Myriad operative. The Myriad often uses Isana Expeditions to launder money and goods. Though the Myriad deals primarily in information and blackmail, Boyan (as a smith and inventor) is one of the crime syndicate's most accomplished killers, having come up with brilliant death-traps that make the threat of "a Myriad of ways to die" all too real. From Wildemount With Love Seeking to expand their operations into Tal'Dorei, the Myriad sent Boyan to work under Lustran Zeth in Stilben. Officially, Boyan is being apprenticed to the textile baron, who then recruited the young Dwarf into the Clasp. Unofficially, Lustran is a Myriad double-agent, operating under the nose of Clasp crime boss Murrzur. Though Boyan is more used to assassination than spying, his guild connections and charm made him a noteworthy candidate. (Also, a falling out with his wife Daphne meant that Boyan could use an opportunity to get away for a while.) You Only Live Twice Now exposed and rendered mute by acid damage, Boyan felt he had no choice but to cooperate with the Clasp. The Clasp then Polymorphed Boyan into an exact copy of a recently deceased Elf from Syngorn (who Soren seemed to recognize). The Clasp had set up Boyan with a new life and a new identity in Syngorn. Before departing on the ship, Boyan sent a letter to his wife. He also included an encoded message to the Myriad, requesting a favor: in exchange for forgiving Boyan compromising the Stilben operation, Boyan would help set establish a new Myriad presence in Syngorn. Biography Notable Items * two daggers * Gaurav (light crossbow enchanted with Beacon Bow) * 40 crossbow bolts * Alchemist's Satchel * Bag of Holding (Level 2 Wondrous Invention) Class Features Artificer * Alchemist (Artificer Specialist) * Tool Expertise (thieves' tools, tinker's tools, and playing card set) * Alchemical Formula (Alchemical Fire, Alchemical Acid, Swift Step Draught, and Healing Draught) * Magic Item Analysis * Infuse Magic Rogue * Expertise (Deception and History) * Sneak Attack Myriad Operative * A Favor In Turn Feats * Lucky Artificer Spells Level 1 * Detect Magic * Identify * Cure Wounds * Jump * Longstrider * Sanctuary Trivia * Boyan's character is inspired by Taryon Darrington from Critical Role, as well as Varric Tethras and Bianca Davri from Dragon Age. * Before being Polymorphed, Boyan was a Mountain Dwarf, age 39, 4'10", 150 lbs., with brown eyes, light skin, and blond hair. Now, he is a High Elf (Moon Elf), age 230 (~31 in Human years), with brown eyes and blondish-silver hair. * Boyan's alignment was Lawful Good, though that may have changed due to recent events. * Despite now being an Elf, Boyan does not speak or write Elvish. Ashland is teaching him Elvish during the voyage to Syngorn. * In-game, Boyan's enchanted crossbow ("Gaurav") is named after Boyan's former partner who he betrayed and left to take the fall for a crime Boyan committed. Gaurav is currently in a Deastok prison...and Boyan is okay with that. Out-of-game, Gaurav is the name of Gaurav Galati: a friend of Tyler's, who plays "Howell Melton" on the Twitch show WildCards. * Boyan is still in the process of constructing his Mechanical Servant: a mechanized rhinoceros named "Rhatigan". When asked about his side project, Boyan likes to claim that it's actually a really big mechanical donkey. Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Dwarves Category:Wildemount Category:Stilben Category:Syngorn Category:Clasp Category:Myriad